


Dekiai Guardians

by Evergade



Series: Ichimura Hitoshi's Doujinshi [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ichimura Hitoshi, Inspired by Doujinshi, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: ''Cher Riku, On s'occupe de Sora. On doit parler de toute urgence alors viens seul, s'il te plaît''





	Dekiai Guardians

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

-Je te dis que c'est pas ça ! Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire avant que tu comprennes, espèce d'idiot!

-C'est toi qui l'as dit tout à l'heure ! Tu ne comprends rien, crétin!

Sora et Riku se regardèrent d'un œil noir. Il était très rare qu'ils se disputent. Mais quand ils le faisaient, ça partait loin. Comme ce jour-là, par exemple. Riku soupira en essayant de se calmer.

-Tu sais quoi, laisses tomber. J'ai compris. C'est le bon moment pour faire une pause et se calmer.

-Quoi ?

-Après ce soir, on sera tous les deux occupés par notre mission. Donc on va garder nos distances et redevenir de simples amis. Comme on était avant.

Riku avait dit ça en regardant par la fenêtre de la Tour Mystérieuse, endroit où ils dormaient ce soir-là. Il ne supportait pas de voir Sora. Pas pour l'instant. Ça lui faisait trop mal. Il détestait se mettre en colère contre lui. Dieu qu'il haïssait ça. Et comme toujours, ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. Il essaya quand même de rattraper le coup.

-Mais… reprit-il. Si tu…

-Ok, dit Sora.

Il avait l'air particulièrement calme, alors que lui aussi hurlait il y a quelques minutes.

-Je ne suis pas contre, reprit le brun. Si on fait ça, ça sera plus simple de se concentrer sur notre voyage. Je suis d'accord.

-Sora…

-Alors cette conversation est terminée. Je retourne dans ma chambre, donc…

-Hey…

-À demain, Meilleur. Ami.

Il avait dit ces derniers mots d'une voix tranchante, sans appel et il avait tourné les talons avant de partir, sans un regard en arrière, laissant Riku seul. L'argenté grogna.

D'un pas morne, il s'installa dans la cuisine, à la table et serra les poings avant de plonger la tête dedans. Lui et sa grande gueule… Mais pourquoi avait-il eut la stupidité de sortir ça ? ''Gardons nos distances''. Pff, comme s'il en était capable. Ça faisait des années qu'il était amoureux de lui, probablement depuis aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir. Pourquoi avait-il dit cette connerie ? ''Redevenons de simples amis''.

-Riku ? Ça va ?

Kairi venait d'arriver dans la cuisine, l'air inquiète.

-Qu'est-ce que ce que tu fais là ? Où est Sora ?

L'argenté grogna.

-On s'est disputé.

-Ah…

-…

-… Et tu lui as dit un truc méchant, c'est ça ?

-…

-Tu lui as dit des trucs que tu regrettes, pas vrai ?

-… J'ai dit qu'on devrait mettre une certaine distance entre nous et qu'on devrait redevenir juste amis.

-Wow…

-Mais… Il a eu l'air de prendre ça relativement bien. Alors peut-être que je me prends la tête pour pas grand-chose…

-Hey !

Riku et Kairi se retournèrent et virent Lea entrer, portant un Sora inconscient sous l'épaule.

-Les mecs, j'ai trouvé Sora au milieu du couloir mais il ne se réveille pas. Vous savez ce qui s'est passé ?

Riku se leva d'un bond et attrapa le brun. Il s'assit à même le sol et essaya de le réveiller, en vain. Lea expliqua :

-J'ai tout essayé, je l'ai secoué, j'ai gueulé, j'ai menacé de le buter, je lui ai balancé de la flotte, que dal.

Riku souleva Sora et le porta à sa chambre avant de le poser délicatement sur son lit. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Comment pouvait-il le réveiller ? Il doutait que Sora soit juste endormi. Parce que même s'il avait le sommeil lourd, de l'eau aurait dû suffire à le réveiller.

-Ah, et il tenait ça aussi, se rappela Lea.

Il tendit un morceau de papier.

-Va savoir, c'est peut-être ses dernières volontés, plaisanta Lea.

-Il n'est pas mort ! Grogna Riku.

-Ça va, je déconne…

-C'est l'écriture de Sora, reprit Kairi. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit lui qui est écrit ça.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a marqué ?

-''Cher Riku, On s'occupe de Sora. On doit parler de toute urgence alors viens seul, s'il te plaît''. Et il y a un smiley… Je me demande de qui ça vient…

-Un ennemi, peut-être, suggéra Lea.

-Je ne sais pas. Ils disent de venir seul, mais ils ne parlent pas de l'endroit… Et Sora est juste là, alors comment peuvent-ils s'en occuper ?

-C'est à cause de moi, coupa Riku.

Il passa une main sur le front du plus jeune, écartant quelques mèches brunes, inquiet et coupable.

-Je vais plonger dans son cœur.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Je l'ai déjà fait. Son cœur est endormi.

-On devrait en parler aux autres, dit Kairi.

-Ça ira.

Riku posa son front sur le sien et ferma les yeux.

-Je vais le ramener.

Riku se sentit partir et se laissa porter. Il atterrit sur une plage, juste comme la dernière fois. Sauf qu'à la différence de la dernière fois, il pleuvait. Et pas qu'un peu. Riku, quand il passa la surprise de la pluie, regarda autour de lui. Il vit une maison qui n'était pas là la dernière fois.

'' _Je ne ressens aucun ennemi, mais… C'est suspect_ ''

-Hey ?

Ses sens en alerte, Riku se retourna.

-Tu es déjà là. Tu es venu plus vite que je pensais.

Il observa son interlocuteur. Les cheveux blonds en pétard, les yeux bleus… Roxas.

Roxas soupira.

-Ah la la… Ça veut dire que Roxas a gagné le pari…

Okay, donc ce n'était pas Roxas.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Moi ? Sourit le blond. Je suis Ventus ! Le protecteur de Sora. Ravi de te rencontrer !

Riku ne démordait pas de son air méchant. Mais Ventus continua de sourire et l'emmena dans la maison.

-Il pleut vraiment beaucoup, aujourd'hui, expliqua Ventus en lui désignant une chaise alors qu'il rangeait son parapluie. C'est venu d'un coup et ça ne s'arrête pas… On était dehors alors on a fini trempé. Pardon pour le jogging, mais notre lessive séchait dehors et elle s'est retrouvée mouillée elle aussi.

Riku jeta vite fait un coup d’œil autour de lui. Ça avait l'air d'être un endroit confortable. Mais il s'en foutait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui importait.

-Où est Sora ?

Ventus attrapa la théière.

-On verra ça plus tard. Tu veux du thé ? Pour te réchauffer ?

-Non, merci. Où est Sora ?

Ventus lui sourit gentiment. Il regarda par la fenêtre.

-Tu sais, le temps de ce monde et le cœur de Sora sont liés. D'habitude, il fait beau. S'il est troublé, il y a des nuages. Et quand il est triste, il pleut.

Ventus tourna les yeux vers lui. Il continuait de sourire, mais Riku aperçut quelque chose. Les yeux bleus de Ventus ne mentaient pas. Il avait beau sourire, s'ils devaient en venir aux armes, Ventus se battrait à fond.

-La question est : pourquoi pleut-il autant ?

Riku grogna.

-Alors ? Je ne te laisserais pas voir Sora tant qu'on ne sera pas d'accord. À ton avis, qu'est-ce qui a pu rendre mon Sora tout mimi tout triste ?

Riku ne dit rien. Mais il était mal à l'aise. D'une part, parce que c'était sa faute, et d'une autre part parce qu'il avait l'impression de se retrouver devant les parents de Sora quand il leur avait ramené leur fils. Il se sentait coupable.

-J'entends strictement rien venant de ta part, chantonna Ventus. Quelle est la chose la plus importante à tes yeux, hein ? C'était quoi, déjà ? J'entends rien…

-Sora, grogna l'argenté.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Ventus perdit son sourire et Riku déglutit. Pour une raison où une autre, ce type le mettait mal à l'aise.

-On ne peut pas protéger Sora des menaces extérieures. C'est pour ça qu'on était d'accord pour te le rendre, la première fois. Mais tu t'es débrouillé pour tout foutre en l'air et tu l'as blessé. Le cœur de Sora est devenu orageux. C'est pour ça qu'il est venu ici, chercher du soutien. On ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Et à chaque fois qu'il devient agité, c'est à cause de toi. J'aimerais que tu le comprennes.

Riku baissa les yeux. Il ne pensait pas que leur dispute aurait eu un tel impacte sur lui. Vu comment il était parti, Riku pensait être le seul que ça ennuyait, mais il avait vraiment mal calculé l'effet que ça aurait sur Sora. Tout était de sa faute.

-Je comprends, soupira-t-il. Même si… S'il te plaît. Rends-moi Sora. Sans lui, je…

Ventus soupira, l'air pensif.

-Eh bien… J'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose, finalement, qu'il pense à toi tout le temps. Désolé, ce n'est pas très gentil. C'est juste que tu te le gardes toujours pour toi. C'est pas juste ! J'aimerais avoir la même chance…

-Même si tu me dis que…

-Ven ! Ven !

Il se tourna vers Xion, qui venait d'arriver, elle aussi en jogging.

-Regardes ! J'ai réussi à faire un nouveau type de glace ! Oh, bonjour Riku. Tu arrives juste à temps !

Elle lui colla l'assiette qu'elle avait sous le nez. Avant même de voir, l'odeur suffisait à ce qu'il s'alarme.

-Cette fois, j'ai congelé des poissons avec de l'eau de mer. Essayes en une !

Ça lui souleva le cœur. L'odeur et la vue lui retournaient l'estomac. Sur des bâtonnets de bois, il y avait des cube d'une eau plus ou moins propre congelés, agrémenté de poissons morts et d'algues qui dépassaient à certains endroits. Et ça sentait la mort.

-Ven, tu en veux une ?

-Non, merci, j'ai pas faim.

Ça réconforta un peu Riku de voir Ventus à la limite de vomir.

-Bon, je vais voir si Roxas en veut une. Où est-il ?

-Avec Sora, dans sa chambre.

-D'accord, fit-elle en reprenant son assiette.

-Et Xion ? Tu peux emmener Riku avec toi ?

-Bien sûr ! C'est par ici.

Ventus lui sourit pour la remercier et regarda Riku avec le même sourire narquois qu'il avait eu juste avant.

-J'ai mon avis, bien sûr, mais je me demande ce qu'en pense Roxas. Il a l'air vraiment très en colère, alors fais de ton mieux, d'accord ?

Riku hocha vaguement la tête et suivit Xion. Dans sa tête, il essayait de faire le tri. Son instinct lui disait que Roxas était dangereux, alors qu'à la base, il ne faisait qu'un avec Sora qui n'était vraiment pas connu pour sa méchanceté. Mais rien ne lui garantissait que Roxas soit pareil.

Xion frappa à la porte de Roxas.

-Roxas ! Riku est là !

Elle ouvrit la porte. Roxas était assis sur un canapé, Sora dans les bras. Il fronça les sourcils dès qu'il vit Riku.

-Dégage. Je garde Sora.

Riku serra les poings et Xion sortit de la chambre. Par contre il remarqua qu'il y avait une meilleure odeur.

-Je ne te ferai plus jamais confiance. Je suis la moitié de Sora, donc je peux le comprendre et le protéger. Alors dégage. Notre âme ne fait qu'un et…

-Je n'ai fait qu'un avec lui, moi aussi.

Roxas fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il comprit. Soudain, Riku remarqua quelque chose. Quelque chose qui aurait dû le frapper avant. Sora était… Sora avait… Rajeuni?

-Qu'est-ce… Pourquoi il est dans cet état-là ?

-C'est de ta faute, dit Roxas.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-C'est toi qui l'as dit, non ? Que tu voulais que vous redeveniez de simple amis. Alors Sora a suivi ce que tu disais et s'est demandé à quel point il devait rajeunir pour retourner à ''ce que vous étiez avant''. En larmes, il a réfléchi à quel moment ça a commencé. Et avant que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, il a rajeuni. Quand il a atteint quatre ans, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir plus loin. Il a tellement pleuré qu'il a fini par s'endormir.

Riku sentit un courant glacé le parcourir. Ventus avait dit qu'il s'était débrouillé pour tout foutre en l'air. Riku pensait qu'il parlait uniquement de la pluie dehors. Mais maintenant, il réalisait à quel point il avait merdé…

-Je vois, finit-il par dire. J'ai causé ce problème. C'est de ma faute s'il est dans cet état-là. Pour lui redonner sa forme d'origine, je dois le ramener dans le monde réel alors donne-le-moi.

-Non.

Riku serra les poings. ''Fais de ton mieux parce que Roxas a l'air en colère'' avait dit Ventus. Sans blague…

-Est-ce que Sora a dit qu'il voulait être ici ? Demanda Riku. Le protéger est différent de le garder enfermé. Laissons Sora décidé.

-… C'est vrai, accorda Roxas. Oops, on dirait que tu ne dis pas que des conneries…

Riku sera la mâchoire. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de lui refaire le portrait à ce type…

Roxas desserra sa prise sur Sora et le décrocha de sa veste de jogging que le petit de quatre ans serrait avec une force surprenante.

-Hey, Sora, fit-il avec une voix douce. Réveille-toi.

Sora fronça le nez avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il regarda Roxas, les yeux encore embués de larmes.

-Riku est là, dit gentiment Roxas.

-Riku ?

Sora s'accrocha à lui.

-Nan, j'veux pas le voir !

Roxas regarda Riku narquoisement.

-C'est ce qu'il a dit~

Riku se passa une main sur le visage. '' _Et si je le prenais par la force ? On pourrait tout régler une fois dehors, et_ …''

-Je veux pas parce que Riku est en colère contre moi ! Dit le petit Sora.

Riku le regarda, incrédule.

-Il me déteste, maintenant, continua Sora en se remettant à pleurer.

Riku écarquilla les yeux. Bien sûr qu'il ne le détestait pas ! C'était tout l'inverse, même ! Comment Sora pouvait-il penser qu'il… Il se figea en se rappelant ses mots ''Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire avant que tu comprennes, espèce de crétin ! Tu sais quoi, laisses tomber. C'est le bon moment pour faire une pause. On va garder nos distances et redevenir de simple amis. Comme on était avant.''

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être con… Bien sûr que Sora pensait qu'il le détestait. Riku l'avait traité comme s'il n'était pas si important. Comme s'il pouvait se passer de lui. Alors qu'il représentait l'univers à ses yeux. Il aurait pu se passer du reste du monde si le brun était à ses côtés. Il avait vraiment merdé en beauté…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Sora ? Reprit Roxas gentiment. Tu veux rester ici, avec nous, pour toujours ? Tu ne reverras plus jamais Riku et tu oublieras tout ce qui est arrivé.

Sora baissa les yeux et se remit à pleurer doucement.

-Tu ne veux pas ça non plus, hein ?

Sora secoua la tête négativement.

-Tu veux te réconcilier avec Riku ?

Timidement, Sora hocha la tête.

-Moui…

Roxas soupira en souriant.

-Très bien. J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix.

Il se leva, Sora toujours dans ses bras et le mit ceux de Riku. Quand le blond leva les yeux vers Riku, son regard redevint sombre.

-La prochaine fois que tu le fais pleurer, cracha méchamment Roxas, Je te maraverais tellement fort que tu t'en relèveras pas.

Il claqua la porte en sortant.

-En fait, tu sais quoi ? Juste… Va mourir !

Riku regarda Sora. Le plus jeune se remit à pleurer.

-Riku… Je suis désolé...

Sous toute la culpabilité qu'il ressentait, Riku serra Sora contre lui.

-Tu es encore en colère ? Demanda timidement Sora.

-Non… Je ne suis pas en colère, murmura-t-il. Je suis venu pour m'excuser…

-Je... Je savais pas jusqu'où je devais revenir pour que tu m'aimes encore… Si je n'y arrivais pas, qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ? Je devrais arrêter de t'aimer… Mais je veux pas !

Riku baissa les yeux, sentant son cœur se serrer. Sora lui faisait tellement de peine. Et tout était de sa faute.

-Riku… Ça va si je t'aime pour toujours ?

Riku sourit doucement.

-Bien sûr que ça va. Ça ira comme ça…

Il essuya une larme sur la petite joue du brun. Doucement, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Il ferma les yeux et l'embrassa. Tout doucement, il sentit le corps de Sora s’alourdir dans ses bras. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Sora avait repris sa forme d'origine.

-… Pour toujours.

Sora, de nouveau dans son corps d'origine, sentit des larmes se former. Il s'accrocha à Riku (avec la touche triangle !) et mit sa tête dans sa nuque pour cacher son visage.

-J'ai dit beaucoup de choses que je regrette, dit Riku. Je suis désolé.

-Ça va, murmura Sora. C'est pas grave. Rentrons à la maison.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Ventus et Roxas les regardaient faire. Roxas s'écarta en grognant.

-Je suis content qu'ils se soient réconciliés, dit Ventus. Ils rendent vraiment les choses compliquées, des fois…

Roxas grogna.

-Mais finalement, continua Ventus en l'ignorant. Riku a toujours été le premier dans son cœur.

-Pff, répondit Roxas. Pour l'instant.

Ventus rigola.

-Si tu le dis…

-Si un jour, on gagne notre indépendance, je voudrais un petit chien…

-Oh, comme c'est mignon ! Je te filerais un coup de main, si tu veux, continua Ventus en souriant. Enfin…

Ventus ouvrit la porte en grand.

-Je suis là !

-Hey, tu pourrais pas frapper ? Demanda Sora, un peu gêné.

-Vous vous câlinez beaucoup trop, vous deux. En tant que grand frère, je ne le tolère pas plus longtemps que ça !

-Tu n'es même pas mon frère !

De la cuisine, Xion souriait en les entendant se disputer gentiment. Elle s'arrêta de les écouter quand elle sentit quelque chose chauffer sa peau. Le soleil. Le ciel s'était éclairci. Elle sourit doucement, heureuse.

-Au fait, demanda Ventus. Pour quelle raison vous vous êtes disputé ?

Sora regarda Riku.

-C'était pour quoi, déjà ?

-… Savoir qui aimait le plus l'autre, répondu Riku.

Roxas jeta un regard noir à l'argenté.

'' _Va sauter du toit, qu'on en parle plus_...''


End file.
